At Last, The Wheel Comes Full Circle
by Jillessa Heronstairs
Summary: Jem had always been a firm believer in "a life after this one." Set in the future, after Will and Jem have both passed many years ago, Tessa is alone. Or is she? On a trip to London, to visit the place of her memories, she has a chance encounter with two young boys, one with blue eyes, and one with silver hair. How many encounters will it take for them to realize the truth?
1. As If In A Dream

**Okay, so I _know _I haven't updated anything in weeks, and I _know _that instead of updating, I'm posting a new story...but hear me out. I've got nine days off from school, and I'm going to be trying my hardest. Believe me on that. :) So, without all ado (or whatever people say, I forget the term), here's my new story. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**At Last, The Wheel Comes Full Circle**

**As If In A Dream**

_London, England, January 15, 2090_

The cold air whistled through the leaves of the trees on the side of the street, and Tessa wrapped her arms tightly around herself, trying to keep warm in the brisk wind. Although she was thoroughly bundled in winter clothing, she could still feel the chill nipping at her skin, a side effect of living in America for so long. The sky was dark, though street lamps lit up the sidewalk, and she hurried down the street, wanting to get inside someplace warm as quickly as possible.

Entering a small coffee shop, one on the corner of a quiet row of stores, she sat down at a table, and ordered a strawberry latte and a danish, then removed her laptop from her messenger bag, placing it on the table and turning the power on. It took a bit longer than usual, but she attributed it to the cold weather outside. London weather could be nice sometimes, but in others, it was like living in a freezer.

But then again, with the bad, there was also some good. The city was beautiful, and held so many perfect memories for her. Memories coming here, more than two hundred years ago, in 1878, in hopes to find her brother, and she ended up finding love. Those things she would never forget.

The bittersweet truths of immortality.

Now, in 2090, she almost didn't know if she wanted to remember. Jem had passed eighteen years ago, and his death was still hitting her hard everyday. It might, to an extent, been even harder than Will's, because now she truly had no one. Sure, she had her friends and family, but she missed waking up beside someone.

Missed the gentle kisses on the forehead.

The reassuring hand around her waist.

Everything.

Not that she would ever have wished it differently, though. She considered herself extremely lucky, if not perhaps the luckiest person she had ever known, to not only find the love of her life, but to find two.

No, she wouldn't have changed anything. But if only...she could hold them one last time.

See them one last time.

She was immediately roused from her thoughts when a server brought the food, and placed it down in front of her on a small, metal tray. She was surprised at honestly how little things had changed over the past years, and except for big developments in the medical, engineering, and technical fields, things were still similar to possibly fifty of more years ago.

"Thank you. " She smiled, as the server nodded curtly in return, and disappeared back into the kitchen, his shoes scuffing the floor as he walked away. Her computer finally loaded, and she logged in, opening the web browser, which was now thankfully faster than it used to be than when she had first been introduced to the world of 'technology.' and clicked on her email, seeing various unread ones from friends and family. It was still painful to talk to them, see them grow older than her, but she told herself, that this time, she would not run away. Her family was here, and though they were her distant descendants, they were still family, and sometimes, she could see some of the traits she knew so well, from other people who she had been close to.

The Herondale stubbornness still ran through the veins of some of the young Herondales, whose family tree had grown extensively since the time of Clary and Jace.

Typing out a quick email to Magnus, she sighed, and closed her laptop, pulling her tray to her. She and Magnus had become close friends over the years, both being a shoulder to cry on when a loved one passed away, but also, to an extent, they also worked together. He was still the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but she helped him out with various projects, when he needed her ability for things.

While eating, she glanced out the window, wincing at the sight that lay before her. It wasn't that anything was wrong, and even though she had so many good memories, she couldn't help but feel sad when she came to visit. It wasn't any joke being immortal. She was two hundred and thirty three, and though she still looked young, twenty one maybe, and always would, she couldn't help but feel old and bent under the force of years that had kept her youthful.

Magnus had told her it was normal a long time ago, but she hadn't believed it at the time, for Jem had still been alive and healthy, but when he passed, everything spiraled downhill. She became depressed, and Magnus had to help her get back up and functioning.

_You endure what is unbearable and you bear it. That is all._

But now...what was she? More mentally stable, sure, but she wasn't happy, was she? She had no idea, but she didn't really care to spend much time thinking about it, for she hadn't quite come to terms with what had happened.

Standing up, she replaced her laptop in her bag, throwing her trash away, and started back outside, into the cold dampness. She would be staying at the London Institute for the night, and she made her way though the street once more, dodging people, eager, like her, to get out of the miserable weather.

On the way, she passed by Blackfriars, reminiscing all the times she had spent there with Jem, both as a Shadowhunter and a Silent Brother. The smell of the sea water filled her nose, and for a moment, she went back in time, and she saw herself standing at the edge, Jem's arms around her waist, and his lips to her ear. A moment went by, and the image was gone. She was alone on the bridge again.

Like photographs, memories faded and they became just that. Memories. Lost moments.

She blinked a couple times, then continued to walk, the past nothing but an image in her mind. She was happy to reclaim her old room at the Institute, the one she had when she first came there, and they welcomed her nicely, as usual. They were used to having here there, as she would pop in every couple years for a visit.

As everything about London did, it brought back feelings of joy, feelings of sorrow, and feelings of all around heartbreak, that she tried to push out of her mind. She knew that she would be around for awhile, and must learn to deal with these things, as Magnus had learned, and tried to teach her.

The night passed quick, and luckily, there were few nightmares that haunted her sleep, making her toss and turn, tangling her limbs in the sheets and blankets, and she woke up, more refreshed than she had in awhile, in New York.

After getting ready leave, she decided that she would probably roam the streets a bit more, which had changed so much since she was there last, the city filled with business people in suits and ties, making their way to work. Saying goodbye to her overnight hosts, she made her way out the door, and after an hour of aimless wandering, she found herself in a small, though modern diner.

"Just the breakfast special, please," she ordered, and the waitress wrote her order down, brought her a glass of ice water, and told her that she would be back soon with the food.

Looking around, Tessa saw many families, out for an early breakfast together, all happy and smiling, and she couldn't help but wish that was still her, with either Will or Jem. Her family. Anyone.

It wasn't that she hated to be alone. She still loved to read, but almost every feeling she used to have while she did was slightly muted, as if they were distant things she was trying to feel, but couldn't quite reach.

The restaurant had cleared out a lot before her food was brought to the table, and picking at the bacon and eggs in front of her, she watched as two families, obviously close friends, walked in, sitting down at a nearby table.

One family seemed to have an Asian background, and the other was...Welsh, she guessed, though she was sure that she was biased from past memories. The mother of the Welsh family had a small bundle in her arms, and Tessa saw that it was a baby girl, with curling black hair, and closed eyes.

Tessa didn't really think anything of it, until two young boys ran up to the table, maybe five years old each, and sat down next to their parents, clamoring over the menu. Only when they turned to look around the diner, did Tessa see that the child of the Asian family had silver hair, hidden under the hood of his jacket, and the child of the Welsh family had striking blue eyes.

* * *

**Did you l like it? I felt like this chapter is a little depressing, but...it will get better, hopefully. If you liked it, please follow, favorite, and leave a review! :) They are much appreciated, loves. **

**And a big, gigantic, thank you to MortalShadowhunter. Like seriously. She is amazing, and if you haven't checks out any of her stories before...you're crazy. **

**Thank you for reading, and I will be back soon! :) **

**~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


	2. With You Again, My Dear

**YES I KNOW I STARTED THIS STORY AND NEVER FINISHED OR UPDATED IT. But I'm updating it now. :) And this is probably one of my more favorite stories currently, because I'm loving how the plot is turning out.**

** So just for reference, this second chapter takes place a little more than five years after the first chapter, so the boys, who were about five years old in the first chapter, would now be ten. That's just for clarification, in case anyone is confused. And if you're ever wondering anything, just leave me a review and ask, or drop me a PM. I'll probably answer kind of quickly, unless I'm sleeping or dead. ;) **

**Anyways. Enough from me. ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND REBORN WILL AND JEM! :)**

* * *

**With You Again**

_London, England, March 6, 2095_

It had been five years since that day in the diner, and now, for the first time since, she was back in London. She had partly convinced herself that she had imagined seeing the two boys, but it had all seemed so real, and she wished, with all her heart, that it had been, and not a figment of her thoughts.

Why she had not come back earlier, she didn't know, but many things had been happening back in New York, and she found herself yearning to get away from the city. Only now, overseas, did she relax, and allow herself to think.

Jem had always believed that there was a life after you die, when you were reborn to the world, possibly as a similar person, or perhaps a completely new person. He had told her, many times, that souls that loved each other in a former life, were drawn to each other. She had laughed, and placed her hand over his, before kissing him on the cheek, telling him to lighten up, for he sounded so serious.

But seeing the two boys...could he possibly have been right?

if only she had talked to them, but what was there to say, as a young woman, approaching two families at a table? And she figured that none of them would even know her, so there wasn't any point. She had merely finished her food, sneaking glances in their direction every so often, before paying and exiting the building.

After walking back to the airport, numb of any feeling, but the moment she got back to her apartment in New York, she let it all out, sobbing and screaming and lashing out at Magnus, when he came by to help.

So what was she thinking now, going back to the place of her memories, dreams, and nightmares? There was only one answer. She hoped, with all her heart, that she might see the boys again. False hope, she told herself, but when she had nothing else to wish for, why not wish for that?

It was a much nicer day than last time, and the sun was shining, birds chirping in the flourishing trees, and the air smelled clean and sweet. Tessa's sundress swished around her knees, and like last time, she made her way through the city. This time, however, she walked through a small park, stepping on a small stone trail, to get to the other side.

She wasn't watching where she was going, and suddenly, a Frisbee came flying out of nowhere, hitting her on the head. She let out an exclaim of surprise, and bent down to pick it up, rubbing her head with the other hand. A boy came running up to her, and tugged on the skirt of Tessa's dress, to get her attention.

When she looked down at the boy, she almost fainted. Could it be?

He was maybe ten years old, and had thick curling black hair that fell over and into his eyes as he stared back at her. As he pushed it aside with one hand, the brilliant blue of his eyes shone out, and he clasped both hands behind his back, looking down and away from her.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss," he finally said, his voice soft, though firm, as he met her eyes again. "Jamie didn't mean to hit you. Usually, he has terrific aim. I'm usually the one hitting people."

Tessa opened her mouth to speak, before the words sunk into her mind, and she shut it hastily, her eyes widening. Jamie? Was it possible that...No...It couldn't be. Taking a step back, she bent down, so she was eye level with him.

"It's fine. It didn't hit me very hard," she smiled, studying the boy's face. He was just so much like Will, and she couldn't get past the fact that he happened to have a friend named Jamie. "I'm Tessa. What's your name?"

Grinning, she saw that he was missing a couple teeth from his brilliant smile, and he replied, "I'm Billy. But it's short for William. And Jamie's real name is James. Oh, there he is now."

He pointed in a direction, and Tessa gasped as she saw another boy, a more grown up version of the one she had seen five years ago, running across the field to them. He was now taller, and leaner, his silver hair thin and fine, but still holding an elegance to it. Like last time, he was wearing a hoodie, and he pulled the hood down, and looked at Tessa, his silver eyes kind and warm.

"I'm sorry for hitting you," he said softly, his voice barely audible. "But...You seem familiar. Have I met you before? Do I know you?"

Tessa hid a smile, and fought to keep her voice even. "I don't know...you remind me of my old friend. Though, he's passed away, now." Digging her fingers into her palms, she added, "You look very much like him when he was young. It's quite amazing."

Jamie smiled, and Tessa felt her heart beat a little faster, though she tried to calm her nerves. This was a ten year old boy, for heavens sake! He just happened to really look like Jem...and his best friend looked like Will...and their names were similar...

It was too much, and Tessa covered her mouth with her hand, to keep from crying. Standing up, she turned around, and began to walk away, blinking tears from her eyes, when she heard voices behind her.

"Miss!" one of the boys called to her, his voice urgent, and his footsteps quick paced to catch up with her. "Where are you going? Did we hurt you bad?"

Turning around and taking a deep breath, she looked down, seeing both boys standing behind her, looking up with worry written clearly on their faces.

"No, no. Not at all," she replied, and bent down, giving both a swift hug, before standing again, turning around, and walking quickly away, leaving both Jamie and Billy behind her, eyes wide and confused.

She didn't stop walking until she reached Blackfriars bridge. Somehow, she always seemed to end up there, whenever she needed to think. It had been that way her whole life, during her marriage with Will, after his death, on visits back to London, and both she and Jem had taken time to make sure and visit when they had traveled the world.

Now, she was more confused than she had ever been before. Sure, she believed in ghosts, as she had felt Will and Jessamine's presence at her wedding to Jem, at that very place, but now, there were the two boys, and they were just so...real.

No, it wasn't possible, she had tried to convince herself, but in the back of her mind, she knew she wouldn't believe that, even if she never got to see them again. They were so close to what Will and Jem had been, it made her want to never leave them again, and be by their sides for the rest of their lives.

And what if they really were the reborn version of Will and Jem? Did they remember her? Remember her as the one they loved, and sacrificed for each other? Did they remember her like she remembered them?

She didn't think she would ever find out. It wasn't like she could go up to them, and ask. Plus, what were the chances of her being able to find them again? Nothing, she told herself. It was a miracle that you saw them twice.

A miracle she so desperately wanted to happen again.

But what would it help? She wouldn't be able to ask them, for fear of coming off as a lunatic, or something of the sort. All she could do was hope with all her heart that Jem was right, and since they had loved each other, she was seeing him again.

Moving away from the railing at the side of the bridge, she sighed, and pulled her jacket tighter around her, as means of security, almost. Almost, as if she imagined that Jem of Will were with her, their arms around her in a hug.

What was there, if you felt you had lost everything?

Hope. There was hope.

She knew she would visit again in a couple years, and pressing a hand over her heart, she made her way across the bridge, through the crowds of people, though there was only one thought on her mind.

Maybe...Just maybe...she would see them again.

* * *

**I have the next chapter for this written already, but I'm still refining it, and now that I can write on a computer, I think I'll be able to update more, hopefully. Except if school gets in the way. Whoops. But tennis season is over, so I don't think I'll be as busy. Maybe. I get distracted a lot. ;)  
**

**But if you perhaps...liked my story...follow and favorite so you can see exactly when I post the next chapter! And leave a review telling me how I did, please! It means a lot to me. :)**

**ALSO, HAVE A FANTABULOUSLY AWESOME NEW YEAR!**

**~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


	3. Third Time The Charm

**I'M SORRY. I know that it's been like months since I updated... I know. But I felt like updating this story because it's one of my favorites, and I hope that I will be able to finish it sometime soon. AP testing is in a couple weeks, and after that there is only a little more school, so I hope that I will find motivation to update then, and I will update as periodically as I can. **

**Until then, however, enjoy this chapter. :) **

* * *

**Third Time The Charm**

_London, England, June 30, 2105_

There was no doubt about it. London seemed to rain and be in cold, harsh temperatures constantly. It was no different than it had been, nearly three hundred years ago.

Tessa didn't know why she had such high hopes for this trip. Sure, she had been able to see her 'Will and Jem' the past two times, but this time...she was sure that she was setting herself up for failure. Was a third time really imaginable?

And she had even missed her last visit, because of a small outbreak of fighting back in New York, and for her to leave would have been dangerous.

It had been ten years since her last visit, and she doubted that she would have the luck, if even such thing existed in her case.

And the boys, they must have been near twenty by now, hadn't they?

The city was a bit more busy this trip, and she found herself pushing through the crowds on their way to wherever the heck they were going.

She, on the other hand, had less idea than she had ever before, for really, her only purpose had been to possibly see the two boys again.

When she had visited every year during the 1900's, she had had only one purpose, and that was to see Jem at Blackfriars Bridge.

Now, it seemed like a waste to give up that tradition, so she always found herself there, at least once. Besides, what else was she to do? She had no other family left in London, and all of her friends were back in America.

She had been glad to see that the Herondale family was flourishing, but Jem's family had been cut short, as he was the last surviving male of his family tree, since his only relative was Emma, who had took the last name of her husband when wed.

Not that it mattered.

She was alone again, like she had been after Will died, and Jem was still in the Silent Brothers.

Only this time it was worse.

But then, wasn't it easier to forget?

* * *

She was amused, as she strolled through the towns, that many of the Downworld places she had known of when she used to live in London were still open and flourishing.

Even the Devil Tavern.

She hadn't ever been inside, but, judging from the stories that Will and Jem had used to tell her, it wasn't the best place to be. She remembered a story about a glass gin, smashed upon Will's head that night she had met Jem.

The memories that she hoped never to forget.

Despite everything, she decided to enter the tavern. she didn't know why she was doing it after all these years, but there was something that just...drew her in.

And inside, she took a seat at the relatively empty side of the bar, ordering just a light beer, and taking small sips, while looking around, and taking in the scenery of the small room.

It seemed pretty accurate to the descriptions Will had always given her, the wallpaper faded and peeling, the smell of sweat and alcohol burning her nose.

The whole place was relatively empty, however, except for a couple people scattered amongst the tables, and a raging pool game in the corner. Watching intently, she saw that there was a werewolf on one side, and another boy on the other, though she was disappointed that his face was blocked by the other people surrounding the table, egging the both on.

When a couple turns were taken, she finally got a better look at the thinner, yet still muscular boy who wasn't the werewolf one. SHe saw that he had black hair, but as for everything else, she couldn't tell.

It wasn't fair that she could see the entirety of the werewolf, with his think brown hair and large, threatening build. He also seemed to have more fans in the audience, as they crowded around him, handing him drinks and giving him pats on the back.

It was also obvious that the mystery dark haired boy was winning. From the sighs that the other group uttered when the werewolf took his turn, to the silence whenever the dark haired boy took his turn, and then the muttered curses and whispers between themselves.

And it was also obvious that the werewolf was becoming angry.

However, the game was soon over, and he stood up straight, looking at the table in disbelief.

"I call two out of three!" he bellowed, and all his colleagues cheered in agreement. The other boy, on the other hand, held his hands up, starting away from the table, and Tessa was finally able to get a good look at the boy.

He could have been a splitting image of the Will she had known, had loved, when he was young.

The same eyes.

The same hair.

The same walk.

Even the same scowl.

"Nothing doing," he replied, his mouth twisted into disgust, turning back to send a nasty look in the werewolf's direction.. "And you owe me a drink."

Tessa even knew that it was bad behavior, and she watched in horror as the entire group charged at the boy. He didn't even move. He stood as still as a statue, watching with narrowed eyes at the pack approaching him.

They circled around him, a dense pack of snarling mouths and angered eyebrows.

He didn't even look scared, just like the Will she used to know.

The pack got closer and closer, trapping him, and yet he stayed still. Suddenly, one lunged forward, and he thrust his hand up, knocking him in the upper jaw. The werewolf fell unconscious, and the others looked around in confusion.

Finally, they all jumped forward, and he spun around, though not in fear.

Before her eyes, the pack was quickly taken down, and each wolf being thrown into the air, then hitting the ground and skidding to a stop, a couple feet away.

And when the dust and dirt in the air cleared, there were only three people left standing. The werewolf who had lost the game of pool, the dark haired boy, who she was now sure was the same boy who she had seen the past two visits to London, and now, the silver haired boy was standing beside the dark haired boy, reaching over his arm to tug at the other's sleeve.

"Let's go, William," he said calmly, trying to pull the other, William, out of the room, but he stayed where he was.

"I'm not done here," William replied, narrowing his eyes at the lone wolf. "There's still one more."

The wolf snorted. "If you think I'm going to fight you, you're wrong. That would mess up my game next time, and I'm not willing to waste that on a weak minded young one like you."

William held up his hands. "Be that way. But just know, you still owe me a drink."

The werewolf scowled, and headed from the shop, kicking his buddies on the way, telling them to get up and get [their] asses out the door. Finally, they were gone and the silver haired boy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Coward," William laughed, taking the other boy's shoulders and shaking them. "He didn't even buy me a drink. Imagine that, James!"

"You don't need it," James replied, rolling his eyes and yanking on William's shirt. "If I know you, I know that you've had at least four already."

"Hardly," he smirked, touching his forehead with one hand. "I'd say I've six already."

"Ever the more reason," James replied, though he let William go off and where he wanted, instead following him on his heels to the counter, where he demanded that he be given a drink.

James rolled his eyes, but didn't object, and sat down at one of the seats at the bar as William chugged the glass of liquor.

Tessa, having been silent this whole time, finally spoke, though their backs were turned to her.

"You two are very good fighters," she said, and they both spun around, in direction of the voice that had been directed towards them.

And in the close up view, Tessa could see exactly how much, no, how perfectly they could be the twins of her long lost lovers. James' eyes shone like her Jem's had, and his hair, the same exact color as Jem's had been before he had been cured.

"We practice," Will smirked, raising his glass in an imaginary toast to who knows what. "A lot."

"Are you two Shadowhunters?" Tessa murmured, not meaning for them to hear, but it was a little too loud for that wish to come true."

"No," James replied, a slight smile on his face, though his features were kind and well meaning. "We do have the sight, for whatever reason, and we help out with keeping rogue Downworlders in check. Well, I do. William mostly provokes them and causes the problems that I eventually have to clean up."

Tessa laughed softly, and both boys looked at her with intense stares, though she didn't notice, for each looked away and in different directions when she glanced back up.

"I feel like…" Tessa started to say, but was cut off when James placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you," he finished for her, and her gray eyes widened, hardly believing what he was saying, and that he really could say what she was thinking.

His own silver ones only sparkled in the dim light as he pulled away, taking his hand and placing it in his own lap, while continuing. "I know I've seen you before. And I feel like I know you. Not as just the woman we ran into perhaps ten years ago, but something deeper."

Tessa pressed a hand to her mouth, trying not to sob, as William looked over and finally took notice of the scene playing out right next to him. "Hey," he said, a cheerful, only half drunk tone in his voice. "You're that lady we made cry awhile back. Why, you haven't aged a bit!"

She shook her head, standing up and giving them a quick hug, before running out the doors of the tavern. She heard their voices, calling after her, but she didn't turn, and kept running and running, until she was able evade them, hiding behind a darkened building.

Because wounds were reopening, and the memories still as painful as ever.

* * *

**I hope that you guys found this chapter to be interesting, and that you guys will leave me a review and tell me exactly what you liked or didn't like. I hope to update this again soon, as well as all my other stories. :) **

**~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


	4. At Last, The Puzzle Falls Together

** I never expected this story to be so short, but here I am, with the last chapter. I think this is the first time that I've ever wrote a chapter, and posted it almost immediately. Meaning, within ten minutes or so. But also, I'm just getting back into writing, so please excuse the slight messiness about this, because I tried my best, and I hope you all like the conclusion to this story. :) **

* * *

**At Last, The Puzzle Falls Together **

_New York, USA, January 1, 2105_

The cold weather was biting, and Tessa found herself walking down the streets of New York, bundled in her layers of sweaters and jackets and gloves, heading back to her small apartment in the heart of the city.

She stepped around the people. walking in the streets when there were no oncoming cars to avoid getting trampled, and buried her hands in her pockets, looking down to the pavement.

But she didn't look up to see that two boys, no, two grown men, were doing the exact same thing, and they ended up all falling into a pile in the middle of the street.

She felt herself getting pulled to the sidewalk, and looked up to see two hooded figures, both looking at her, their faces shadowed by the angle of the moon in the sky, and the dimness of the street lamps.

But it wasn't hard to make a guess about who the two were, specially when she saw the reflection of the bright lights of the moon off of the thinner figure's hair when a gust of wind blew through, pushing his hood back slowly.

Yet neither of the men had asked her if she was okay yet. They only watched her with guarded stares, as she finally met their eyes.

And still, no words were exchanged, but the slightly taller one kneeled down to her, reaching out to take her hand and bring her up to her feet.

"Forgive me," the thinner man murmured, a touch of a British accent in his voice as he released her hand. "We weren't looking."

Her reply was barely audible as she gaped, and she felt the eyes of both of the other on her, the stare wide and unbelieving. "I... That was my fault. I apologize."

"Don't," the other young man laughed, "We were simply awestruck by your looks. There's no need to be ashamed. Especially since, as you might care to know, that we all here remember those three past encounters."

"You don't age," he added, drawing his eyebrows together. "Every time I see you, every time I remember you, forgive me, but every time I dream of you, you're always the same age."

Tessa sighed, running her hand through her hair, "It's a curse and a blessing. I don't suppose you two know anything of... The Downworld?"

"Of course we do!" they exclaimed in unison. "Like the Tavern we were at years ago... Ten, was it? That or so. We know about it, though I doubt we are supposed to."

"Will is sort of drawn to trouble," James said, referring to the now nicknamed boy he was standing next to. "And I follow him around to make sure he doesn't get killed."

"Jem is right," Will smirked, sticking his hands into his pockets. "For twenty five years now, he's followed me into werewolf dens, vampire hotels, faerie parties, the works."

"It's been a long ride," Jem agreed. "But it's worth is all the time." he turned to Tessa. "I know this is improper, but do you mind us asking, how old are you?"

"I can't give you the truth," Tessa sighed, her eyes downcast as she avoided eye contact, ashamed at her actions. "For the truth is never true in the eyes of someone who lives in a dream, as I do."

"I'm sorry for asking, then," Jem apologized, his cheeks turning flushed in the night air. "Sometimes I act so young, I have to remember my age and my manners. I'm sorry if I've offended you."

"Of course not," she said, quick to assure him of the obvious. "I very much enjoy company. You see... I'm sort of lonely nowadays. I don't know many of the people that I used to."

"You know us," Will cut in, looking up at the sky, bright stars and dark clouds looming over them, a blanket of depth and eternity. "Can I buy you a drink? It would be nice to get to know you some more, after all these years of our occasional run ins."

"I would like that," she smiled, and each young man returned the gesture. "Do you know of any good places around here?"

"There's a couple in the Towns," Will suggested, and Jem grimaced, but followed Will dutifully as he began to lead the way, though he wanted for Tessa to catch up to their pace. "I know one that's not usually that busy. Have you ever gone into the Towns? I'm assuming that's why you asked us if you know of the Downworld."

"Oh... I know of it," she said, not sure what they knew and what they didn't, and afraid to accidentally reveal anything. "And you two surely do. Do you have any connections to the place?"

"We're purely curious mundanes," Will replied, shrugging with an aura of confidence.

"You're a purely curious mundane," Jem corrected, rolling his eyes. "Don't drag me into your labeling."

"And who's the one who's never had a girlfriend, James?"

"... That's not a fair point!" he exclaimed, blushing when his personal love life was mentioned in front of Tessa. "I just haven't found anyone that I'm really interested in yet."

As they approached the Downworld Towns, they passed a couple of ifrits sitting on the curd, sneering at them as they walked by.

"Mundane trash," one muttered, and Will's eyes glinted in the moonlight. "They're risking their lives, coming here."

"We have a very good time here," Will shot back, turning around with an equally nasty sneer of his own. Tessa saw the ifrits back away slightly. "And there is no business of mine that you have to include yourself into."

"Will, Will," Jem sighed, tugging on his friend's sleeve. "It's not worth trifling about. Can't you just leave them be and not pick a fight with everyone you see?"

"I can't help it! The started it!" he complained. Yanking his arm away, he stormed down the street, disappearing into a small Tavern on the edge of the street.

"I suppose we had better follow him," Jem said to Tessa, who stood slightly in shock. Her head spun, and she felt dizzy, but pushed it away when Jem called out to her. "I'm afraid I don't know the answer to this question, though I feel like I should. What is your name?"

"Tessa."

"Thats very fitting. And it's a beautiful name," Jem smiled, starting to move towards the Tavern that Will had disappeared into. "I suppose we had better go after him quickly before he makes a mess of himself. He's always been this way, for reasons I don't know. It worries me."

"I'm sure he has a reason. Doesn't everyone?" Tessa replied, as they walked through the small wooden doors, and saw Will already at the bar, chatting it up either the bartender. "And he's no different from others, is he? I mean, he's only human."

"We all are, Tessa, we all are," Jem whispered, sitting down on the stool next to Will, and Tessa on the other side of him. "Anything in particular you would like?"

"A light drink is fine," she answered, clasping her hands together. "I'm not really big on drinking."

"I'm not either, and I never have been. Will, on the other hand, is a different story. He comes home drunk and disoriented. That's why I've taken to following him around sometimes."

"I can hear every word you're saying, James," Will chided, resuming his conversation with the bartender.

"I know, William," Jem laughed, signaling the waiter over to order a fizzy lemonade for both him and Tessa, while Will took care of himself. "I was just wondering if you would like to give a little of that amorous attention to our female companion."

"Of course," he said, elegantly stepping from his chair and slipping an arm around Tessa's waist, more for show than anything else. "Now, my darling, we all need to get to know each other. It's been far too long, and I've been dying to learn about you my entire life. Believe me when I say this. There's something about you that I can't get out of my head. I think it developed the first time I saw you. I don't even know how I remember it, but I was five years old. Do you remember that?"

"Of course I do," she laughed, taking a sip of the drink placed in front of her. "You were very young. And your personality was something not hard to read, but intricate all the same."

"That's what I always say," Jem added, tipping his head to the side. "Do you live around here? If I may ask, of course. There is no reason to feel pressured into telling us anything you don't feel comfortable telling us."

"I move around a lot," she admitted. "Though I have an apartment And I travel the world. London has to be one of my favorite places. It was the best time of my life, I'll admit."

"Its getting late, and it's almost two," Will said, his hostile personality gone, and in its place, a kind and caring one. "Perhaps we should walk you home?"

"There's no need. I don't need to be anywhere. And it's certainly nice talking to you. You two remind me of two other people I used to know very well."

"Well, whatever the case, I don't want to keep you. I mean, I gladly would," Will smirked. "But I hope that we will meet again, preferably soon. Gaps of five years or more between seeing you is much too long. Do you have a cell phone, perhaps?"

"I do," Tessa laughed. "I would be happy to give you my number, and vice versa."

So, outside the Tavern, they exchanged phone numbers, and promised to meet up in the near future, as the boys were planning to stay around New York for a while more, and it was Tessa's hometown.

When they finally said their goodbyes, standing in a triangle shape on the sidewalk, it was quite obvious that no one wanted to let go, to forget what had happened the past night.

The wanted to remember, and so they did.

As the moon fell and the the sky brightened, they stood together, eyes never leaving the face of one another. Slowly, as the earth turned on its axis, the puzzle pieces were falling together, creating the beautiful picture that lay unspoken between them.

_ The End_

* * *

** I know that this story is only four chapters. But to be honest, I started out loving it. And I really s****till do, but I don't see any more directions that I could have taken this piece of writing without making it seem like overkill. I wanted it to be a clean, crisp finish that leaves your mind to imagination. **

**Hopefully, you enjoyed this last chapter, and if you did, leave me a review and tell me what you think of both this chapter, and this story as a whole. I love to hear your thoughts. **

**Also, be sure to keep an eye out for more updates, and some new stories as well! **

**~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


End file.
